nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Palmont City
Palmont City is a fictional metropolitan setting that appears in Need for Speed: Carbon. It reappears in Need for Speed: World as a part of Tri-City alongside Rockport. Palmont City consists of the central Downtown area, southern industrial Kempton district, western Fortuna coastal region, northern casino-populated Silverton area, and the eastern city of San Juan. All regions with the exception of San Juan are connected to Highway 142. The outer region of Palmont is surrounded by canyons which are not accessible via free roam gameplay. The Palmont Police Department serves as the main law enforcement agency and sends patrols to each of Palmont's regions. Players find more patrolling units in territories with higher zone heat levels. Boroughs Downtown The Downtown area is mostly controlled by Kenji's Bushido crew and comprises five areas - Billings District, Historic Chinatown, Old Quarter, Mason District, and King's Park. Although it is largely made up of highways, the Downtown area is also notable for having a high number of tight corners in certain districts. Fortuna Fortuna is mostly controlled by Wolf's TFK crew and made up of five areas - South Fortuna, Fortuna Heights, Hillsborough, Ocean View, and Palmont University. Due to being set in a coastal area, players encounter many winding roads, and elevations here. Kempton Kempton is mostly controlled by Angie's 21st Street crew and can be divided into five smaller areas - Morgan Beach, Kempton Holdings, The Projects, Eskuri Plaza, and Newport Industrial Park. Most race events in Kempton follow long highways that allow for acceleration to top speed. Silverton Silverton is only controlled by Darius' Stacked Deck crew and featured with the territories Neon Mile, Canmor Downs, Starlight Strip, Infinity Park, Shady Pine, and Silverton Refinery. Silverton offers the player a wide range of road types - be it highways and consecutive sharp turns. Silverton is the heaviest police patrolled area as the minimum territory heat level is 3. San Juan San Juan is the only district in Palmont City to be inaccessible in Free Roam mode and to lack any crew presence. It is not featured in Need for Speed: World. Trivia *A high number of traffic vehicles, buildings, and other details are reused assets from Need for Speed: Most Wanted. *The San Juan district has a New Mexico state flag in some areas. *There are billboards throughout the city advertising Palmont Motor Raceway but the location is not featured in the title. *There are three different types of fuels at the "G2" Gas Stations located in Palmont City; Regular, SuperDuper and "Arm And A Leg." The prices are $3.27 & 9/10, $3.37 & 9/10, and $3.47 & 9/10. *Scattered around Palmont City are a few inaccessible Auto Zone retailers, Castrol Oil garages, and Mazda dealerships. *Throughout the city, there are Castrol Quick Lubes and Auto Zones due to the fact they are both sponsors of the game. *In the city, the bus stop advertisements vary by district. Kempton has advertisements for Progressive Direct whereas Downtown has Mazdaspeed3 advertisements, and Fortuna features advertisements for the T-Mobile Sidekick 3. San Juan has advertisements for K&N Lifetime Air Filters and Silverton features the fictional Jim Gusa Experience. *During development of Need for Speed: Carbon, there was an additional car lot and garage in Silverton, but neither is featured in the released game. Gallery Carbon_PalmontCityConceptMap.jpg|Concept map Carbon_PalmontCityConceptMapTerritories.jpg|Concept map with territories PalmontCityPrerelease.jpg|Pre-release NFSWPalmont.jpg|Palmont City (Need for Speed: World) NFSCPalmontMotorSpeedwaySign.jpg|Palmont Motor Speedway sign pl:Palmont City Category:Cities